Life is Bitter with a little Sweet
by TheRealSomeone akaSomeone
Summary: This is a spin off of my other Fanfic's chapter 22, where Mike ends up marrying Sandy. But with somewhat of a plot twist. Mike and Sandy are both rich, very successful,enjoy their jobs. While our beloved Khao Manee has a very unpleasant job and is barely scrapping by. Rated M for Language and Sexual Content.
1. Opening Credits,Information,Author Notes

I don't own all of these characters

There are either borrowed or Inspired by characters from Bittersweet Candy Bowl by Veronica Vera

This is a spin off of my other Fanfiction: Love and Hatred a Bitter but Sweet Story

This is the alternate to my other Fanfic starting from an alternate chapter 22. This shouldn't be as long.

I hope you enjoy ^.^

**Authors Notes:**

-_Italics are flashbacks or reading_

-If I am sick, on vacation, running late with updates, Or have work/school. This is the page to check, because most of my Authors Notes will be here.

-If you could review my Fanficition so I kind of you how you(the readers) feel about that would be appreciated. So I know whether or not to keep going or to scrape this and delete it. Also where I am stand I guess...


	2. The Story Begins

"Lucy I love you" Mike said reaching out to hug Lucy only to receive a hard knee to the manhood.

"You can't! You have Sandy! I can't let you throw that away for someone like!" Lucy had tears streaming down her face, but her voice was full of anger. He just got back from his time with Sandy he told her how wonderful it was, especially the about the sex. Lucy ran away to her home. Mike never saw her again, not in classes or at Lunch. He heard she switched out of all the classes they shared. Junior year and senior year were the same. Lucy did perform in the play but unless she had to see or talk to anyone she didn't. Mike had debated on whether calling up Sandy first or telling Lucy, but he wished he had told Sandy first. Mike looked and searched but he could never find her. He sadly had to give up on having her and settled for Sandy.

Ten years after Lucy made it official Mike had to have Sandy. Mike was now engaged to be married to Sandy. Mike was a civil engineer and Sandy was still a model, Mike had moved out to Rickter a year from graduating from college. They had bought a huge mansion. They both had more money than they knew what to do with but they loved their jobs. Mike had worked his way the ladder to be able to work from a laptop anywhere so he could also be with his love. Mike always laughed at the thought of Paulo being an assassin, he did and he became successful enough to play for Mike's bachelor party before he got married. Mike refused to go at first, but Sandy only giggled and said she was going to have a bachelorette party at their house. So Mike flew first class back to Roseville for his bachelor party. A few of his coworkers flew out to surprise Mike. Since Sandy's party was going to be a week long, Mike decided he would stay in Roseville for a week.

"Hey Paulo you know a lot about the people here, have you seen—" Mike asked.

"No Mike I haven't I am rather worried about her." Paulo knew Mike missed her. Sandy knew he missed her, almost everyone knew he missed her. "Don't worry old Mike, when we are through with you, you won't want to be married" Paulo chuckled. They went out joy riding, got a few drinks, but Mike hated alcohol and refused to drink. "Mike you seem tense and not in a good how about we head to the strip club eh?" Paulo chuckled, his breath smelled like beer but he was sober as can be. Mike just face palmed. He just shook his head as Paulo paid for Mike to have private session with one of the best.

"Hey tell her to get suited up she is staying a little late tonight!" The manager yelled. Mike felt awkward. Because of him one the girls, the best as they say had to stay late. Mike was sitting there waiting for her to come out. The only person he ever saw naked was Sandy so this felt pretty weird and to be honest Mike was a little nervous.

"How long is this session?" Mike heard a woman's voice from the other room.

"However long he wants it God Damn! Now don't give me anymore shit!" the manger yelled. He heard a sigh.

"You still don't feel like paying for overtime?" Mike heard the woman ask.

"God Damn you greedy whore! I don't pay you enough!" the manger yelled. Mike heard another sigh. "If you are too good to work a little overtime then get the fuck out and pay this customer his refund out of YOUR FUCKEN POCKET!" the manger yelled.

"But I should have left 3 hours ago!" the woman replied.

"I don't fucken care! Bitch some more and I start cutting your pay! You're wasting mine and that paying customer's time! Time is money! You will be lucky if you even get paid for today!" the manger yelled slamming the door. Mike heard another sigh. Then he heard what he thought was a stomach growlingg.

"Let's get this over with so I can go home. Fuck I got tears in my eyes! Damn it!" the woman sighed. The door opened and out came a woman about 27 in very sexy lingerie. Her fur was a beautiful white. She proceeded to give Mike a lap dance, and slowly removing her lingerie. Mike thought she was familiar. But then again Mike knew a lot of females with white fur. Mike tried to look at her eyes. The woman stopped. "Is there something wrong sir?" the woman asked. Mike looked at her eyes. They were a sapphire blue.

"No it can't be!" Mike said trying to figure out who this was.

"Can't be what sir? I am going too fast or too slow? You want a handjob or titjob?" the woman asked getting nervous she was upset the customer.

"Lucy?" Mike asked confused as hell.

"NO!" the woman jumped back off of Mike.

"Wait it is you!" Mike got up and hugged her.

"Umm sir a hug is what you want?" the woman asked trying to please her customer.

"Lucy it's me Michael! You have known for half of your life?" Mike was 90% sure this was Lucy but he was starting to doubt it.

"Michael? It is really you? I thought you were married to Sandy?" Lucy asked.

"HEY less yakking more lap dancing!" Mike heard the manger yell.

"Actually since I am the customer, I get what I want correct?" Mike asked.

"Yes that is true." The manger answered.

"Well I am doing what I want so buzz off!" Mike snapped. The manger rolled his eyes and closed the door. "You work for that asshole?" Mike asked.

"I don't really have much of a choice." Lucy replied.

"Can't you work at McDonalds or something?" Mike asked.

"Doesn't pay enough." Lucy said as her ears drooped. "This doesn't pay enough. I get a $100 dollar bill every month from Sam, and I barely get by." Mike hugged Lucy tight.

"When does your work normally end?" Mike asked.

"Six." Lucy answered.

"It's nine!" Mike exclaimed.

"Well I had to work overtime today. And you're my last customer, so I am heading home after I am finished with you." Lucy explained.

"Well you are done now. How about you get dressed and I will walk you home?" Mike explained letting go of Lucy.

"You have to tell my boss that you're done." Lucy explained. Mike nodded and left to tell the manger. Mike was waiting outside in the lobby when he saw Lucy walk towards him, in jeans and shirt that exposed her stomach. Mike could clearly tell she didn't have a bra. She nervously walked up to Mike fully aware of how awkward this looked.


	3. Thank You

Mike wrapped his arm around Lucy as they walked out the door. Lucy's ears were drooping and she seemed really nervous.

"Hey Mike! Why are taking that stripper with you?" One of Mike's friends asked.

"George this is Lucy" Mike explained. George may be slightly hammered, but he could put two and two together. Mike just rolled his eyes and continued walking. "So where to do you live?" Mike asked.

"A couple of blocks, but I need to grab some noodles at the Chinese fast food place first." Lucy answered.

"Oh No you aren't!" Mike said stepping in front of Lucy. Mike finally got a good look at Lucy and saw how skinny she is. She looked like she hadn't a good meal in forever. "What sounds good? It's my treat."

"No Michael, I can't do that. We just umm met again." Lucy explained pushing past Mike. Mike grabbed her arm. She almost fell down.

"Yes I can and I will! Lucy, I may be getting married but your still my friend and you look half starved." Mike said as he helped her up. "Don't you have jacket or something?"

"What I am wearing is all I own." Lucy replied a bit ashamed. Mike took off his jacket and put it around Lucy. She was startled at first then looked up at Mike.

"How about some pasta for dinner?" Mike asked as he waved down a taxi.

Mike and Lucy were sitting at a booth across from each other.

"Hey Lucy you still like lasagna still right?" Mike asked.

"I don't know Michael." Lucy replied still ashamed.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"I haven't had lasagna in in 10 years Michael." Lucy answered. The waitress showed up and asked what they wanted to drink.

"Pepsi please." Mike answered.

"I will just have water." Lucy answered. Mike looked at Lucy with a confused look.

"You sure Lucy? A drink doesn't cost that much." Mike explained.

"I will just have water, is that ok?" Lucy asked clearly nervous. Mike didn't say anything as the waitress walked away. The waitress returned shortly with their drinks.

"We are ready to order." Mike said "I will have the Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo and she will have the Lasagna." Lucy just stared at Mike. The waitress wrote the orders down and grabbed the menus'.

"Michael, you shouldn't have ordered that for me!" Lucy said burying her face in her hands.

"Why not? Lucy I may be marrying Sandy but I still have some feelings for you. And stop calling me Michael! My boss calls me that! Call me Mike please." Mike was not in the mood.

"Mike I can't afford—" Lucy was cutoff

"You are pretty crazy if you think I am letting you pay." Mike was started get annoyed.

"But Michael I mean, I am sorry Mike" Lucy said full of shame "I don't know…" She buried her face back in her hands.

"Lucy, please." Mike pleaded. "I haven't seen you in 12 years! I missed you." Mike placed his hand on her cheek. "I am glad to see you again." Mike smiled. There dinner arrived, and they are peaceful. Mike finished his dinner, but Lucy only ate half. "Something wrong?" Mike asked.

"I am not use to eating as much I did." Lucy replied. Mike asked for a box and paid the bill.

They were walking down the sidewalk when they reached some apartments.

"Thank you for the dinner Mike." Lucy said with her hands folded.

"Actually I would like to see your place." Mike stated. Lucy led the way to apartment 112. She held open the door for Mike. Mike walked in seeing a couch with a pillow and blanket on it. And sink with a mug in it. Mike looked to where the couch was facing as Lucy walked behind to the small kitchen and grabbed the mug and put some tab water in it. Mike was reading all the articles. They were all about him, from high school to college to his job. Lucy brought Mike the mug of semi cold tap water.

"Are you thirsty?" Lucy asked handing it to him. Mike took it and read what it said 'You are the Bust!' "Sorry it is all I have. It was gift from my boss." Lucy said with great shame.

"Lucy you drink tap water?" Mike asked. Lucy nodded. Mike with mug in hand walked into the kitchen and saw a big bag of cheerio's. "Is this the only food you have here?" Mike asked. Lucy nodded. "You don't have milk?" Mike asked.

"Can't afford it." Lucy said rubbing her arm with shame. Mike grabbed her shirt and lifted it up. He pulled it down with his face red. "Don't worry I am use to that." Lucy replied. She can't afford a bra! Mike was afraid if she even had panties. "You want me to pull down my pants?" Lucy asked.

"Do you own any panties?" Mike asked.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't need bra or panties for work. And I own these clothes because they were two dollars apiece at Goodwill on sale." Lucy explained.

"So you eat some dry cheerio's for breakfast? And noodles for dinner? What about lunch?" Mike asked.

"I don't eat lunch and I eat cheerios out of that mug with water." Lucy answered. Mike looked at Lucy. "Do you want me to do something for you?" Lucy asked. Lucy walked up to Mike nervously and thought for a moment.

"Lucy you don't need to… wait what do you mean by that?" Mike asked.

"I mean, I work at a strip club so you know what I do. I have to earn that dinner" Lucy said she lifted her shirt up on her boobs. Mike stared turning red in the face. Lucy unzipped her jeans but Mike grabbed her wrists before she could do anything.

"Pull your shirt back down and zip up your jeans!" Mike snapped still red. Lucy looked at Mike confused but did as he asked. Mike was tempted to slap her for that. "Earn that dinner. God Lucy, your skin and bones!" Mike snapped. Lucy was starting to get afraid. She reached for Mike's manhood, but her hand was slapped away. "I am not a client or customer damn it! I am your friend!" Mike yelled. Lucy took a step back. She didn't want to upset Mike. She started crying. "No, Lucy please don't cry." Mike hugged Lucy.

"Mike I need to earn my dinner please." Lucy cried pushing Mike off and turning around.

"Lucy you asked back at the club if I wanted a hand job or a tit job you called it? Other than those and stripping and lap dances what else do you do?" Mike asked.

"Like what?" Lucy asked, turning around.

"Lucy offer?" Mike hated these words "Oral or anal?"

"No not at work. I don't know how to, I have never given some a blow job or anal sex." Lucy explained.

"Lucy are you still a virgin?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered. "Do you want to change that?" she asked as she reached for her zipper.

"NO!" Mike yelled. Lucy stopped her hands still on her zipper as she looked at Mike. Lucy unzipped her pants and exposed her vagina but her pants stayed at her waist. She lifted her shirt up on her boobs and walked up to Mike pushing him the couch. Mike was a little scared. Lucy reached and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down along with his briefs. She gently touched his manhood, rubbing it gently. Mike grew harder and harder. Mike was fully erected. Lucy stood up and pulled her pants off and sat on Mike legs with as she took a hold of his manhood. Lucy spat on it rubbing in the spit as a lube. She started out gently and slowly. She slowly picked up the pace but remained gentle. Mike laid there watching. He felt the pleasure rise in his manhood. He started to squirm. Lucy let go. Mike laid there feeling like he could explode his cum everywhere.

"Hold it in Mike." Lucy said as she stood up and took of her shirt placing it on her jeans. Mike was holding. Lucy sat near his feet. She looked at the ground. Mike tried to sit up. "Don't" Lucy said not changing her position. Mike laid there for about 10 minutes. Lucy laid on Mike resting her breasts on both side of Mike's manhood. She looked at his watch. She pressed her breasts together with her hands and moved up and down. "This must be a tit job as Lucy called it" Mike thought. Mike could feel the pleasure slowly rise in his manhood. He was sweating. Lucy continued. Mike felt he was going to cum, but Lucy stopped. He opened his eyes to see her staring into his.

"You want me to finish with my breasts or my hand?" Lucy asked. Mike looked at her for a second; he quickly came up with not breasts. He did not want to cum on Lucy's face.

"Lucy I don't want to my shit on your face you understand!" Mike snapped. Lucy sat up and spat on Mike's manhood and licked her fingers. She gently rubbed it lubing up his manhood. Lucy was about to close her hand around it. She looked up at Mike, then his manhood. She wrapped her hand around and gently rubbed. While she was rubbing she looked up at Mike. Mike tried to hold in as best he could. Mike felt the pressure escape. He laid his head back on the pillow. Lucy came back with toilet paper and started gently cleaning up Mike. While she was cleaning Mike grabbed the top of her head. Lucy started shaking. She was afraid of what he was going to do. Mike pulled her gently up to her face. Mike let go of her head and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight whispering 'thank you' in her ear.


	4. What The F Are You Thinking?

Mike laid there with Lucy top of him. He didn't care if she was naked or his manhood was exposed. He was just glad he got to hold Lucy again. They were interrupted by Mike's cellphone. Lucy got up off Mike and bent over to pick up her clothes. Mike sat to his answer his getting a view of Lucy's vagina and her butt. Mike closed his eyes and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Mike where the fucken hell are you?" Paulo's voice came from the phone. "George saw you leaving with one of the strippers, you mind telling me what the hell is going on!"

"Paulo you will never believe this!" Mike said rest the phone between his ear and shoulder and as stood up to pull up his pants. But Lucy beat him to it and pulled up his briefs then his pants.

"What Mike? If Sandy heard we lost you she would have our heads and our dicks!" Paulo said clearly pissed off.

"I found Lucy!" Mike said.

"WHAT? Where?" Paulo asked.

"She works at the strip club." Mike explained.

"Yeah that's a good one Mike." Paulo said.

"GOD DAMN IT PAULO! I am not fucking with you!" Mike yelled.

"I got you in trouble didn't I?" Lucy asked with her clothes in her arms with her arms across her chest underneath her breasts.

"No, it's my fault." Mike said to Lucy. "Ok where you want me to meet to guys?" Mike asked Paulo

"At the fucken hotel dumbass!" Paulo said hanging up.

"Well I got to go Lucy. It was nice seeing you again. Wait when do you work tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"The same time as everyday 10:00 am to 6:00 pm." Lucy explained.

"That's ten hours!"

"Well we open at noon, and I wanted to get off hour be the really busy time, so I come in two hours early. I am not just a stripper Mike, I am also a waitress, and if needed I do some work with money. But I have to be careful to not correct any mistakes unless there are like 10's vs 100's. If the boss found out I made sure he didn't underpay some girls, I could lose my paycheck or my job."

"That is such bullshit he can't treat you like that!" Mike yelled.

"Mike keep it down were are in apartments." Lucy pleaded with her ears drooping.

"Ok I am sorry, hey you want to join me again for dinner tomorrow? I can come get you at 6:00." Mike asked. "Oh and you don't need to touch my dick anymore ok?"

"Ok?" Lucy said confused.

"Ok to dinner or my dick?" Mike asked.

"No to dinner, I can't do that again!" Lucy said.

"Why not?" Mike said placing his hands on his hips.

"Because I didn't do anything to earn that." Lucy explained.

"Tonight you earned more than just a couple of dinners." Mike explained "You do your job very well, I am not telling Sandy about this. She can't get me to cum like that. Boy the people she would kill to be able to do that. "Mike reached out and touched her cheek. "Come on. Please? Do I have to finger you to get you to come, and I don't mean just for dinner." Mike said taking a step towards Lucy.

"No Mike I will come, I mean I will go to dinner with you." Lucy said as she took a step back.

"Great I will see you tomorrow about six then." Mike said giving Lucy a kiss on the head.

"So did you fuck her brains out?" One of Mike's friends jokingly asked.

"For the five fucken hundredth time NO!" Mike yelled. "God I felt bad enough getting a handjob and tit fuck you said it was?"

"Yeah a tit fuck."

"God I shit you not it felt like I was fucking someone's brains out." Mike explained. Mike was joking around with his friends at the hotel room.

"So I heard you telling Paulo you were inviting this 'Lucy' to dinner with us?"

"Yeah that's the plan!" Mike said.

"Dude it is formal! You said she only owned a T-shirt and jeans? You would have to buy her a dress and some panties."

"Panties?" Mike asked.

""Umm if not. A wind comes along whoop free vagina! Or if she sits wrong whoop free vagina!"

"Ok ok! I get it. God I got lucky I guess then eh?" Mike said chuckling

"How?"

"Sandy packed my bag, because she felt she had to. And she packed one of her panties by accident!" Mike laughed. His friends joined in laughing with him.

"So what about the dress?"

"Umm I don't know what dress size she is." Mike said scratching his head.

"Ask Paulo."

"Why Paulo? " Mike asked.

"Paulo can use his skills to find out the size of her body then use that to get a dress size."

"Or realize I am way ahead of the game and bought three dresses already, all her size." Paulo explained walking in with three dresses.

"Holy shit Mike you weren't kidding she is small!"

"Yeah" Mike agreed. "Why three?"

"Pick one dumb ass" Paulo rolled his eyes.

"I like that black one.

"Why because it has straps and the least amount of back covered?"

"Because it is black! She would look good in black." Mike said.

"Well I am taking back the other two then." Paulo said handing Mike the black dress.

"Ok guys I am going to bring her to change but! I am meeting you all at the restaurant, with Lucy. I probably better give her a crash course in formal dining." Mike explained.

"Did you tell her it was formal?"

"FUCK! I didn't! Shit!" Mike face palmed. "I'll tell her tomorrow when I bring her here."

Mike was staring at his watch it was 6:01. Where was she? Finally at 6:02 Lucy came out the front door. Mike heard her stomach growl. Mike wrapped his arm around her and walked her to his hotel. Lucy was standing behind Mike nervously as Mike unlocked the door to his suite.

"Lucy I forgot to tell you this dinner is formal and you will have to wear those." Mike said pointing to the panties and the dress on the bed. Lucy covered her mouth and gasped. She looked at Mike. "I am not joking." Lucy walked over and stared down the starting taking off her shirt "Lucy! Wait for me to leave!"

"Why? You have seen me naked before." Lucy asked with her shirt on still on her arms.

"It is the thought!" Mike said turning around.

"Umm Mike…" Lucy said turning a light pink. "Do I have the panties on right?"

"How should I know I don't wear them?" Mike face palmed.

"Mike haven't wore one since I moved out." Lucy said ashamed with sadness in her tone. Mike turned around to she was topless and the panties were pulled up really tight, Mike could she her vagina outline. Mike pulled them down a little.

"You should have them at that height. I think. Does that feel better than the way there were on before?" Mike asked.

"Yes a lot thank you." Lucy said blushing. Mike turned as Lucy grabbed the dress and put it on.

"Mike how do I look?" Lucy asked nervously.

Mike turned around "You look great." Lucy blushed. Indeed she did. Mike took some plastic dinnerware and a chair.

Lucy was sitting next to Mike in the taxi. She had her ankles to together, her arms up against she sides and her hands folded on her lap. It wasn't a big mystery that she was extremely nervous. She was starting to regret taking Mike's offer, but she always afraid of what he might have done if she refused. Mike just stared at her seeing how tense she was. Mike wanted to help her relax but he wasn't sure how to do it. They finally arrived and Mike held the door open. And after paying the driver he took Lucy's hand and led the way to the front door. After checking in with the head waiter, he led them to a table in a back room. Mike saw all his friends sitting waiting. They all had confused looks on their faces except Paulo who had his face in his menu. Mike scratched his head.

"Mike they are wondering where is your friend" Paulo explained not even looking up.

"What? She is right here…"Mike looked to his left and right. He didn't see her. Mike then turned around to see Lucy cowering behind him. She was shaking a lot. "Hey Lucy, it is ok these guys are friends. I told them about you… well yea…" Mike said turning a light red. "Come I want you to meet them." Mike said moving behind her. Lucy just stared at the twelve strangers and Paulo. "Guys this is Lucy, my childhood best friend." Mike said gently pushing Lucy forward to the table. After all of Mike's friends introduced themselves, a waitress came to take their orders. Of course every guy but Mike ordered a beer. Lucy was sitting between Paulo and Mike, she was curious as to why Mike didn't order a beer. Instead he ordered a Pepsi; she felt a little awkward since Mike ordered a Root Beer for her. Lucy sat with her legs together tightly and her back straight. She really looked out of place being the only girl and the only one sitting up so straight. While they were eating dinner, the master chef came out and asked them how their meals were. They ended up talking for good amount about of time. They ended up getting a group picture with the master chef, but Lucy refused to be in it. Paulo had explained earlier why Mike was here. And since Sandy was going to be seeing these photos Lucy didn't want be in them. Of course every guy wanted and got a picutre with them and Lucy. Mike was quite impressed because in the pictures she didn't look nervous at all. Of course while Lucy was using the bathroom the guys were trying to convince him to get a picture with him and Lucy kissing. Mike just rolled his eyes.

Back at the hotel, most of the guys got their trunks on and went to the pool and hot tub. Paulo went to the roof to do 'things' he said. Mike was in his suite with Lucy, she was back in her clothes. Mike made her take the panties saying Sandy won't miss them. Lucy thanked him and gave him a hug. The panties were much more comfortable on her vagina just it rubbing against the jeans. Lucy was sitting on the bed. Mike was in the shower. Lucy remembered what he said. She loved him still, but she didn't tell Mike. She was planning on it. She didn't to want make things complicated with Mike. He was happy with Sandy and that was good enough for Lucy. Or at least that is what she keeps telling herself. Mike came out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Lucy was unaware; she was just sitting with her hands folded looking at the floor. It may have been twelve years but Mike could still tell when something was bothering her. Mike sat down next to her. He was about to reach is arm out to bring her close to comfort her, but he decided not to. She was living a shitty life because she basically forced Mike to love Sandy. Mike couldn't bear to see her suffer like this.


	5. What Were We Thinking?

"I want my money back! That was a shitty excuse for a lap dance!" a customer complained to the manager.

"Was the dance bad, or are you just pissed you have to keep your fucken cock in your pants! That one doesn't do shit like that!" the manager yelled "You want a dance from a girl who will allow you to fucker her? I have those! She does not!"

"That's fucken bullshit!" the customer was furious, storming out. The manager rolled his eyes. He walked in to the private room where the customer had been. He saw the girl sitting on the floor with her back to him. It looked like she was rubbing her eye.

"Alright you pissed him off. Get up!" The manager said. She didn't move. He walked around to look at her face. Her head was down. "Look at me you god damn piece of shit!" She looked up. Tears in her eyes, she had a black eye.

"I told him about my no sex rule and he punched me in the face and shoved me to the floor." She cried. The manager walked behind and felt her head. She winced in pain. He could feel a lump, so he brushed the fur out and saw a small bruise. She started crying again.

"God damn it! I will kill that fucker if I ever see his fucken face! God damn it! No one will want a girl with a black eye! God damn it! Go home and take care of that eye!"

"But I can't afford to take a day off!" the woman cried. "I can't afford it."

"No one will want a girl with a black eye! Fine you come see me every day! I will look at that eye and when it looks normal enough you come back to work! Come at your normal time for me to check got it!" the manager said furious. She nodded. "Now go get dressed and go home! I will pay you for the days you are gone as long as I see your eye and you can't work!" She thanked him, his generosity was very rare.

She was walking home wondering what she was going to do. Lucy had never gotten a day off before. This was something new to her. She knew where Mike's hotel was, but he probably would rather enjoy his time than babysit her. She was walking by an arcade and laser fun zone. She saw some guys coming out of the laser tag area laughing and yelling. One of them caught her eye! She starting running, not wanting to catch his attention. She was just about to make it out of the sight when she ran into someone falling on her butt.

"Someone is in a hurry I see." A man's voice came from above her. She was on ground completely vulnerable. She was scared. "Calm down there for God's sake." She looked up to a Somali with a white outfit and cloak. "God you don't remember eh Luce?" He chuckled.

"Paulo?" she asked.

"Yup. All grown up. So what is the hurry?" Paulo asking teasingly.

"I don't' want him to see me!" she said panicking.

"Why? He would love to see you! Wait why are you off work? And Holy Shit! Your eye!" Paulo said kneeing down to get a better look. "God looks like someone slugged ya!"

"It's from work… a customer wanted me to give him a sex lap dance and I told him I don't do those so he hit and demanded a refund from my boss." She said with shame in her voice. "So now every day until this is healed, I have to go see my boss and let him look at and when it doesn't bother him I go back to work… he was really nice enough to pay me even though I can't work."

"Mike would have my head if I didn't tell him about this" Paulo said placing his hand on her face pointing his thumb to her eye.

"Please don't! I don't want to burden him!" Lucy said getting up.

"Lucy!" Paulo said placing his hand on her face again "You're not a burden! You never were and you never will be! Lucy he would love to see you! Just between you and me but I am 95% sure he still has some feelings for you." Paulo winked.

Lucy pushed "Good that gives me more reason to leave him alone!"

"Lucy?" she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Lucy it is you!" she heard as she was hugged.

They were sitting in a diner. Paulo had explained to Mike and his friends what happened to Lucy since she didn't have the courage to tell them. Lucy was sitting between Mike and Paulo. Mike had his arms around her as she leaned and rested her head on his chest. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Mike still had feelings for Lucy, and obvious to everyone but Mike that Lucy still feelings for him. Mike was heading back in two days and he wanted to spend that time with Lucy. After they finished lunch, they all went bowling. Though Mike wasn't the best bowler among them, the group let Mike help and reteach bowling to her. Lucy was incredibly nervous as Mike stood behind her guiding her hands in order to help her. After a couple of times, with some words from Paulo, Mike finally let Lucy try on her own. She threw a gutter ball. She felt crushed; Mike put in his effort to teach her and she goes and throws a gutter ball, but she received encouragement she would do better. She did manage to get a strike. They played for several hours and Lucy did end up getting a turkey.

They were seated at Benihana, a restaurant where they cook the food in front of you and do a show, Mike had been to one once with Sandy, but everyone else was new to this. The waitress went around asking everyone what they wanted to drink. Of course out of the eight of them there five ordered a beer, Paulo ordered some tea, Lucy ordered a Root Beer after Mike whispered in her ear he would be offended if she didn't, and Mike ordered a Pepsi.

"Don't get too drunk you guys, they charge a lot because of the show not just the food." Mike said after the waitress left. The chef had finished cooking everyone's meal and cleaning the cooking surface bowed at them and pushed his cart back into the kitchen.

"This is a good place, glad you brought us here." One of Mike's friends explained.

"Glad you enjoy it! How about you Lucy" Mike said looking at Lucy who was hunched over eating her food. She felt all eyes on her. She was growing very nervous. She finished the food she was chewing on.

"Very good" She replied hoping she would stop being the center of attention.

Mike and Lucy were standing outside Mike's hotel. The rest of the guys were already in the pool or hot tub.

"Mike I want to thank you for everything." Lucy said shyly.

"You are welcome Lucy. I enjoyed spending time—" Mike was cutoff. Lucy kissed Mike on the lips. Mike was back to sophomore year where he was lying on the bed and Lucy was on her hands and knees; they were making out. All the pleasure of that kiss was going back to Mike the physical, the mental, and emotion pleasure all came back. Lucy pulled back her face. Mike back to reality dumbfounded looked down at her face. She was blushing. "Lucy was that ness…" Lucy starting frowning her face saddening. "Lucy, thank you!" Mike said hugging her.

Mike had invited Lucy to spend the night at the hotel with him. Paulo said he had to do some things tonight so it was all good. Mike had finished showering and dresses in his sleeping pants. He lifted the blankets to climb in seeing Lucy wasn't wearing a top. He slid on in. He brushed up against Lucy. He reached out and felt her bare breasts and letting his curious hands journey to her vagina. Mike felt it warm and exposed.

"Mike do you want to do something?" Lucy asked feeling Mike pressing against her back and butt.

"Yes I do" Mike replied his hand still on her vagina closing his hand grabbing her vagina.

"What Mike?" Lucy said starting to get nervous. "Mike?"

"I will only let go if you do it" Mike said squeezing tighter.

"What Mike?" Lucy said becoming scared.

"I want to snuggle with you" Mike said squeezing tighter nuzzling his face into her neck.

"NO Mike you are getting married what would Sandy think!" Lucy said. Mike squeezed even tighter. Lucy tried to pull his hand off of her vagina, but it was no use. He was hurting her. "Mike that hurts!"

"I don't care. You know the deal." Mike pulled back his face and with his free arm pulling her close to him, forcing he butt against his un-erected dick.

"Anything else Mike, but this and sex." Lucy said struggling against Mike. Mike's dick was becoming erected. He started rubbing it against her butt and still keeping a tight grip on her vagina. "Mike, please stop!" Lucy begged. Mike ignored her. She was squirming trying get free. She gave up on struggling and reached into Mike's pants grabbing his dick. She tried to squeeze it but she could Mike was draining all her strength. "I don't want to have sex or a hand job I just want to snuggle."

"FINE!" Lucy grabbed his dick forcing it towards her butt.

"Lucy?" Mike said maintain his grip but starting to worry.

"You won't let go and continue to hurt me then you rape me up on butt!" Lucy said furious at Mike while she was crying.

"What? No Lucy, don't even think about it." Mike said reaching with his hand that is not gripping her vagina grabbed her wrists. Lucy's anger went away as she cried.

"Fine Mike you win!" Lucy cried tears coming down her cheeks. Mike let go. He took it too far and he knew it. He held her in his arms as she cried into his chest. Lucy eventually fell asleep. Mike stayed awake wanting to see the damage. He lifted up the blankets off of Lucy exposed her naked body to the cold. She started shivering. Mike spread her legs to see her vagina. He saw red marks where his hand had been. He touched it feeling Lucy squirm and hearing her moan in pain. He felt awful. He rested his head on her stomach. He closes his eyes to feel a hand rub his head. His eyes opened. He looked and saw Lucy looking down on him. She pulled back her hand afraid she upset him.

"Lucy I am sorry. I took that too far." He lifted his head up to look into her eyes. Lucy just looked at him. Mike looked down at her vagina once again. He rubbed it gently for two seconds, and heard Lucy moan in pain. Mike crawled away from Lucy lowering his head bringing her vagina to his eye level. He brought his head closer. "You want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Mike asked.

"What kind of question is that Mike?" Lucy asked not annoyed but curious. Mike kissed her vagina. He felt Lucy squirm slightly, but heard a moan not of pain. He kissed it again. "Mike what are you doing?" Lucy asked trying to sit to see what Mike was doing. Mike got to his knees and pushed Lucy on her back.

"Stay on your back please." Mike said. Lucy nodded not curious but nervous. Mike brought his face to Lucy's vagina. He licked it. He felt Lucy squirm. HE licked again.

"Mike?" What are you doing?" Lucy said cupping her vagina with hands.

"Lucy does that feel good?" Mike asked.

"What feels good?" Lucy asked. Mike licked her hand. Lucy almost jumped. "Mike is that tongue?" Mike didn't answer he only licked her hand again. She withdrew the hand Mike had been licking. Giving Mike a good view and he licked her vagina again. He lifted her other hand up and away placing at her side. Mike proceeded to lick the inside of her vagina. Lucy squirmed and moaned, which only encouraged Mike to keep going. Lucy's legs slammed shut on Mike's head. "I am sorry it just feels so good!" Mike withdrew his head.

"That's ok" he said as he spread her legs with his hands and went back to giving her oral. She continued to Moan and squirm. Suddenly she screamed. Mike stopped looked up seeing Lucy cup her mouth. "You need something to keep you quiet I guess." Mike laughed.

"We could sixty-nine Mike." Lucy suggested. Mike got up in her face.

"No never!" He growled "Your mouth in never touching a man's dick you hear me!" Lucy nodded scared. Mike grabbed a clean sock. He looked at Lucy then the sock.

"Mike thanks for that" Lucy said.

"You didn't cum!" Mike explained.

"I don't need to." Lucy said. Mike thought for a moment. He pulled up his pants and told Lucy he would be right back grabbing his room key. He came back a few minutes later with some duct tape. Lucy looked at him confused.

"You said we were done right?" Mike asked.

"Yes we are" Lucy said. Mike sat on Lucy's stomach and wrapped up her wrist with duct tape. "Mike what ar—" Mike had placed duct tape over her mouth. He pushed in her on back climb back to her vagina spread her legs and continued giving her sweet vagina oral. Lucy squirmed, moaned and screamed as Mike continued. Mike felt her vagina being to tighten, but he kept going. He felt her vagina go tight then it stopped as Mike could feel her juices flow. She was gasping for breath but Mike got up and went to the bathroom. Lucy couldn't breathe. She was trying to scream for Mike it she was to weak. Mike was cleaning and the bed up. As he touched her vagina she felt more pleasure and she was having even harder time breathing. Mike was busy cleaning. He looked up at Lucy smiling. He smile went away as he reach up ripped off the duct tape from her mouth. She was gasping for air and breathing hard. Mike held her she breathed. Mike was taking the duct tape off her wrists. He almost killed her. Mike felt awful. As he was just about to finish freeing Lucy's wrist she pulled them back. Mike looked at her as she grabbed his chest trying to bring him close. Mike brushed up against her. Lucy gently pushed Mike on the bed then Mike pushed her down and pulled the blankets on them. Lucy smiled blushing snuggled up against Mike. Mike hugged her snuggling with her.

"Mike thank you." Lucy said closing her eyes.

"You are welcome." Mike said kissing her on the head and closing his eyes

Lucy put her mouth next to his ears, not opening her eyes, and whispered in Mike's ear "I love you Mike."


	6. A New Life?

"Oh god you idiot! You fucken stupid idiot!" Lucy thought to herself. She screwed up. She just told a man, who was getting married in 4 days, she loved him. She rolled over facing her back to Mike as she placed her hands, still tied, to her face. Mike moved over to be up against her and wrapping one arm around her. He started rubbing her stomach.

"Lucy I already knew that." Mike lied.

"That doesn't make it any better" Lucy whimpered. Mike kissed her on the neck.

"Lucy?" Mike asked sitting up. "Were you planning on coming to our wedding?"

"I would like to… but I can't afford it." Lucy said shame in her tone.

"Go to sleep Lucy. Or else." Mike said lying down and closing his eyes.

Sunlight hit Lucy's eyes. Mike was leaving back to Rickter today. She felt behind her. There was no one. She sat up and looked around and saw laptop on the desk near the bed. It was on. Lucy was about to get up when Mike came through the door with a tray. There were warm waffles and some orange juice on it. Mike laid the tray on Lucy's lap. Mike moved over and sat on the edge of the bed to join Lucy. Mike was cutting up some waffles. Lucy felt really awkward and nervous. Her bare breasts were exposed. She had exposed them for men before, but not men she loved or respected. But Lucy didn't say anything. She just quietly sat there naked eating waffles with Mike. Mike finished before Lucy and he got up and went back to his laptop. He typed some things up and made some clicks.

"There!" Mike said. Lucy was looking at Mike she wasn't aware of the syrup dripping from the waffle piece on her fork. The syrup dripped right on her left breast. It continued dripping down to her stomach. "Ok Lucy I got some good news" Mike said still looking at his laptop. "I just booked a ticket for first class. So you can come to our wedding if you want." Lucy dropped her fork. "Lucy?" Mike turned around. Her eyes were full of shock. Mike got up and walked over to her.

"Mike… that was nice but I can't!" Lucy started to explain.

"Bullshit! I don't want to hear can't! If you don't want to come just tell me! I won't be offended!" Mike yelled. Tears started forming in Lucy's eyes. She was terrified of Mike now. "Lucy I am sorry. But I would like you be there. If you don't want to come at least be honest. I am more offended you would use 'I can't' instead 'I don't want to'!"

"Mike I would like to…" Lucy said "But I can't afford it!" Mike looked at her not amused "And I can't get the time off." Mike picked up the tray and set it on the desk. He then ripped off the blankets and sheets exposing Lucy completely. Lucy covered her breasts and vagina with her hands. Mike gently moved them out to the side. Lucy was about to cry.

"Lucy, look at yourself! You live a shitty life! You have shitty job! God Lucy look at yourself! You are so unhealthy it's pathetic!" Mike starting yelling but calmed down. "Lucy I can't leave here knowing this is the life you have been living for the past 10 years! And you will probably die living like this! Lucy" Mike said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to come live with me and Sandy for a little while. At least until you get back on your feet. Please? I care enough about you not to be able to watch you suffer like this." Mike said sadness in his tone. Mike finally noticed the syrup on Lucy. "Lucy, how about you go take a shower and get dressed? This is my last day here and if you don't want to come with me, then I at least want to spend it with you."

Mike told his friends he just wanted to spend his last day with Lucy. They were walking in the old park. Lucy was still debating on whether or not to go with Mike or not. Her black eye didn't look any better perhaps her boss would let her take a few more days off. They had walked for about an hour without a word to each other. Lucy decided she would go to Mike's wedding.

"Mike will go to your wedding, but I am coming back after it. With my black eye my boss will probably let me take a couple more days off." Lucy said.

Mike was waiting outside Lucy's manager's office. Mike had been waiting for a minute when he started to hear yelling.

"You did not come and see me at eight like you were supposed to and you expect me to give you 3 days of paid vacation!" the manager yelled. Mike heard a smack. "Your eye is healing very fast you will continue work tomorrow you hear me! I should fire you! If you want to keep your job, strip and I will put that excuse spitting mouth to good use!" Mike had heard enough. Mike slammed open the door walked past Lucy pulling her T-shirt down. "What do you want?" Mike punched him in the face. He turned around grabbed Lucy and headed out shouting over his shoulder "She quits!"

"Mike no! I need this job!" Lucy begged as Mike kept walking refusing to let go of Lucy.

"No you are going to come and stay with Sandy and I until you get back on your feet with a real job!" Lucy started crying. "Lucy, please don't cry, I just want you to live a life you deserve ok?" Mike said hugging Lucy. They headed back to Lucy's apartment. Mike was helping Lucy pack up what little things she had.

"Leave that mug! You are done with that business." Mike said carefully folding all of Lucy's articles. Lucy packed up her pillow and blankets. While Mike was loading up and holding the taxi, Lucy was collecting her mail and telling her landlord she was leaving. He wished her the best of luck. She was going to miss him. He was one of the sweetest people Lucy ever met. Mike got his telephone number and mailing address so Lucy could still keep in contact with him.

They were at the airport waiting in line to get on the plane. Mike was talking with Sandy giving her the details of Lucy coming to live with them. Sandy didn't really want to, but she loved Mike and knew he cared about Lucy so she gave him her approval. They were finally leaving for Rickter. Lucy had fallen asleep on the plane. Mike smiled, Lucy was leaving behind her shitty life to start a fresh new one and when she wakes up she would be in Rickter.


	7. Sandy, Rickter, and someone else

Lucy's head was resting on Mike's shoulder. She was fast asleep. Mike could see out the window they were going to be at the airport in a couple of minutes. Mike decided to wake up Lucy. He gave her a gentle shake.

"We are here Lucy." Mike whispered. Lucy yawned and rubbed her eyes. They had proceeded to the baggage claim. Lucy was standing next to Mike. She was looking at the ground with her ears drooping. She looked up at Mike for a couple of seconds. She noticed he was a whole foot, at least, taller than her. She felt even worse seeing Sandy walk over to them. Lucy went back to looking at the ground and Sandy walked past her and hugged. Even Sandy was a foot taller. Sandy gave Mike a kiss and Mike returned hers. Lucy felt worthless. She was moving in with them three days before their wedding. Sandy said hi and gave Lucy a smile but that was it.

They arrived at Mike and Sandy's home which was a huge mansion with a large yard. While the butlers were taking in Mike's baggage, Mike and Sandy walked in together. Lucy stood holding her small bag as they walked. She sighed and decided to follow. She heard fast footsteps coming from behind. It was a Saint Bernard. Lucy smiled. Not knowing if it was friendly. It jumped up knocking Lucy down. It started growling and barking. Lucy was terrified as it bit her. She cried completely terrified. She heard a smack and then a whimper as the dog let go and ran away.

"Fucken mutt! Mike yelled helping Lucy up.

"I have never seen Francis attack anyone before!" Sandy exclaimed jogging after her dog. Mike didn't say anything he was just grinding his teeth. Lucy let her ears droop. She was already was causing trouble. Once inside Mike sat Lucy down and looked at her arm where Francis bit her. She had some teeth marks but that was it.

"Wow Mike you're so awesome!" a young male voice called out.

"Haha I know but mind telling me why?" Mike chuckled. It was a teenage boy. He had grey fur and green eyes like Mike.

"You brought back a stripper!" the boy said excited.

"Damn Sandy! Chris this is not a stripper god damn it!" Mike yelled. "This is my best friend Lucy! Don't you remember?" Lucy looked at the boy. "Could this be little Chris?" Lucy thought. Chris shrugged and walked away. Sandy walked in.  
"Lucy I am so sorry I don't know why Francis attacked." Sandy explained.

"You told Chris didn't you?" Mike said anger in his tone.

"Why are you upset at me?" Sandy snapped.

"Did you tell Chris or not?" Mike said annoyed.

"Stop!" Lucy stood up. "I am only causing problems" Lucy tears started coming down for her cheeks. "I'll leave before I do anymore!"

"What? Lucy you aren't causing any problems." Mike said looking into Lucy's eyes.

"She upset Francis and you are yelling at everyone!" Sandy said angered.

"I just wanted to know if you told Chris if she was coming!" Mike said focusing back on Sandy.

"Yes I did!" Sandy said.

"You told him she was a stripper didn't you?" Mike asked.

"She is one isn't she?" Sandy asked.

"Not anymore!" Mike yelled. Lucy snuck out while they were arguing. She shouldn't have come she knew it. She was walking down the stairs. She stood there in horror and Francis came running snarling and barking.

"Oh my. Michael you are going to get upset because I told your brother she was a stripper?" Sandy asked.

"You said she is!" Mike yelled.

"Well!" Sandy and Mike were cut off. They looked and saw Lucy was gone. Mike ran to the front door. Lucy bumped into him. Mike grabbed Lucy preventing her from falling back. She was crying and shaking. Mike looked up to Francis charging.

"Francis sit!" Sandy yelled. Francis sat. "Are you ok Lucy?" Sandy said walking up to Lucy.

"She is terrified. " Mike said walking Lucy in the house. Mike helped Lucy sit down on a chair. She was still shaking.

"Would you like something to drink Lucy? Tea, coco, milk, water, soda?" Sandy asked closing the front door behind her. Sandy walked past them into the kitchen.

"Get her a glass of water." Mike said. Sandy came moments later with a glass of water. She handed it to Mike. Mike held it up to Lucy's mouth allowing her to drink since both her hands were tightly gripping Mike's back. "It's ok Lucy he is an outside dog." Mike looked at Sandy "Why don't we have some lunch. Tell Boyardee (sue me! Actually please don't) to make us some deli sandwiches." Sandy walked into to the kitchen. Mike asked Lucy who was still shaking into the dining room. "What kind of sandwich would you like Lucy?"

"I'll just have ham and cheese" She said still shaking. Mike helped her sit down.

After Lunch, Sandy and Mike went for a walk with Francis leaving Lucy alone with Chris. Lucy took her small bag up stairs to the guest room. Chris is in Mike's Den playing video games. Mike told Lucy she was welcome to join Chris. She just sat on the bed. She felt guilty. Lucy decided to go downstairs and get some water. She was walking toward the steps when she heard a girl moaning. The girl sounded very familiar to Lucy, scarily familiar. She went into Mike's den seeing the big bed and widescreen TV. She saw Chris sitting at the computer. "He is watching porn!" Lucy thought to her herself. She turned only to stop the moaning sounded clearer. Lucy shook her head it wasn't possibly. She walked up behind Chris and saw he wasn't watching porn but something that made her fur stand on end. He was watching her masturbating! "Shit shit shit shit!" She remembered her boss wanted to set up a website to advertise what service the girls offer. She stood in horror as Chris was watching her sitting there naked rubbing her vagina fingering herself.

"Oh hi!" Chris said closing down the window and turning around to face Lucy.

"Oh god does Mike know about that!" Lucy panicked.

"No and he doesn't have to know." Chris said smiling.

"You won't tell him right?" Lucy said starting to shake. Chris opened a window to a video of Lucy giving a hand job.

"See that?" Chris pointed. Lucy nodded terrified. "I want that!"

"What? I can't I don't do that anymore!" Lucy snapped covering her month.

"Fine I'll tell Mike that-" Chris said.

"No…. Fine I give you a… hand…. job." Lucy said disgusted at herself.

"You're naked in the video" Chris said closing it down. "I want to see your boobs too!" Lucy looked at Chris. She didn't have much of a choice. She lifted her shirt up and laid it on her now exposed boobs. Chris spread his legs. Lucy whimpered quickly as she reached to unzipped Chris' pants.

"Lucy what hell!" Lucy heard Mike yell from across the room. Lucy pulled down her shirt. She knew she was in for it.

"We had a deal, you didn't do it." Chris whispered opening up the internet.

"We give you a place to stay and food and this how you repay us?" Sandy asked furious.

"Look at what I found." Chris said opening up the video of Lucy masturbating. Sandy stared in disbelief then closed her eyes telling Chris to close it." Mike glared at Lucy.

"Mike I can explain!" Lucy cried only to be slapped in the face.

"So pathetic whore! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mike screamed shoving Lucy. Lucy looked at Mike with tears in her eyes and her ears drooped. Mike's expression remained unchanged. Lucy turned around and went out the front door.

"I can't believe her! And you welcomed her to our house!" Sandy said ready to slap Mike.

"I didn't know! I thought she was better than that." Mike said. They heard the doorbell ring, it was Lucy but they ignored it. They heard banging on the door then some scratches. Mike moved Chris


	8. What The Hell I am Doing?

Mike was sitting in his den. He has just gotten done putting a password on his computer. Sandy came in with a tray with two cups of tea. She set the tray on the small table handing one of the cups to Mike.

"I honestly can't believe—" Mike buried his face in one of his hands.

"Michael. You should take her to see the doctor." Sandy stated.

"The doctor?" Mike asked.

"Look at her she is skin and bones! You should make sure that she is somewhat healthy." Sandy pressured.

"After or before the wedding?" Mike asked.

"How about tomorrow? You can take your work laptop with you; I can call your doctor's office. They are still open." Sandy continued to push. Mike sighed then nodded. Sandy rose and called Mike's doctor. Sandy came back a couple minutes later with the phone. "He said he can get her in at nine tomorrow. Does that work for you Michael?" Sandy. Mike gave a simple nod. Sandy left the room "You should check on her in an hour or so. I would like her to join us for dinner. Wait what about Chris?"

"Mom already knows. Besides she said he can spend the next couple of days with her." Mike said finishing his tea. "I am just so stupid!" Mike almost yelled. Sandy went to comfort him but he stormed past her. Sandy could see it in him. She wasn't afraid of it, but she was afraid what would happen when he saw it.

Mike opened the door to the guest room where Lucy was staying. He closed the door behind him. He stayed at the door. He didn't trust her and let his dog maul her. He walked over to the bed. He saw her peaceful face. Mike felt aroused. He chuckled as he remembered Lucy was naked except for bandages, since Sandy was busy taking care of Francis. Mike lifted the blankets and sheets off of Lucy. Her exposed beautiful body. Mike climbed onto the bed lying next to her. He gently rubbed his erected manhood against her butt. He lifted her leg placing his manhood between her legs against her vagina. He grabbed her shoulders and continued rubbing his manhood against her womanhood. Mike nuzzled his face into her neck. Mike was enjoying this moment. He was enjoying it too much. He heard Lucy groan. Mike tried to move but she slammed her legs shut. Mike thought this was her being a jerk, but he saw she had her arms crossed and she was shaking. Mike had rubbed against her for so long he was close to cumming, and because of Lucy's legs he just did. Lucy's eyes opened wide. She rolled over almost off the bed. She was terrified. Not knowing who was in bed with her. She looked up scare, but she only saw Mike. She saw his pants. She felt between her legs. She was dry. Lucy just stared at him. She stood and walked around the bed to Mike's side.

"Lucy I can explain!" Mike said.

"You don't need to." Lucy said gently pushing Mikes head down. And she pulled his pants and underwear in front him, and forced him to look down at his manhood. Lucy let the pants and underwear snap back in place. "I guess 12 years ago I didn't kick you heard enough." She said walking away from Mike.

"Wait Lucy!" Mike said rolling over reaching for her tail. Lucy turned around and glared at him.

"You tell her what you did! What you did just now! I want to be there to see you tell her." Lucy demanded getting close to Mike's face.

"Or what?" Mike snapped. "She won't believe you!"

"No, she will just kick me out." Lucy said turning around heading to the shower.

"What do you really want?" Mike yelled.

"The better question is what do you really want?" Lucy turned around and snapped.

"Sandy, because well I am getting married to her!" Mike answered.

"Good. Go hump her then! She has earned it!" Lucy said slamming the door shut. Mike just sat there unaware right on the other side of the door Lucy was sitting with her face buried in her knees crying. Mike got up and went to the door.

"What about the kiss?" Mike asked.

"That was a thank you present!" Mike could tell Lucy was crying her voice gave her away.

"Nothing more? Lucy I loved you! Why could you let us be together?" Mike asked.

"She waited for you and you waited for her. Besides you said you hated me!"

"Lucy, if you hadn't up –" Mike was cut off.

"What not kicked some sense into you?" Lucy yelled anger in her voice.

"No." Mike said. "I forgave you for that the moment you did it. If you hadn't disappeared from my life! You selfish bitch! You deserve to die alone and unwanted! I wondered why Fury had abandoned you. But I can clearly see why now!" Mike yelled. Mike could hear she was crying again.

"Fury… he never forgave me… He hit me… I couldn't walk... I guess I deserved it..."

"NO! You deserve to die alone, unwanted, and no one gives a fuck! Because that is what you want! Isn't it?" Mike yelled. "I never stopped loving you! But Sandy was there for me more than you were and she lived hundreds of miles away! I waited for you! I had Paulo look for you! I decided a little less than two weeks ago to marry Sandy; I had finally given up looking for you! Paulo always told me, he was your silver boyfriend. Well Sandy was my silver, and despite that fact. She decided to marry me! You haven't changed at all! You are still pushing those who care about you away! Mike yelled. "I am done yelling. Sit in there and cry all night, I don't give a flying fuck." Mike finished turning around to leave.

"Mike…" Mike heard her whimper. "Mike I am sorry. I wanted you to be happy. But instead I only hurt you. You do deserve Sandy, she wouldn't put you through that pain."

"Lucy, I am sorry. What I did and said were uncalled for. I still do love you, but I love Sandy more now. I think you understand more than anymore, even me. I am taking you to the doctor tomorrow to give you a checkup. Sandy would like you to join us for dinner." Mike explained feeling guilty.

"Ok… I'll shower and be down in a couple of minutes." Mike heard Lucy weakly say with great sadness in her tone. Mike regretted it all. Dry humping, yelling at her, everything.

Mike was sitting at the dinner table with Sandy. They were both waiting for Lucy. Mike could tell Sandy was upset. He was wondering if Lucy was upstairs crying. A few minutes later Lucy finally walked into the dining room. Mike was surprised you couldn't tell at all she had been crying. She sat down. She was wearing her red T-shirt and jeans. The chef brought out dinner which was smoked salmon. While Mike was eating, he saw Lucy taking small bites and eating rather slowly. His eating slowed while he was watching her. Sandy had finished her dinner and taking her plate into the kitchen.

"Michael?" Mike's attention snapped back to Sandy. "Would you like some ice cream?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah! I am almost finished." Mike answered. Mike hurried a little to finish his dinner. Sandy gave him a bowl of ice cream. Lucy was still eating her dinner. She finished a couple of minutes after Mike. She grabbed Mike's plate and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you for the dinner." They heard Lucy say.

"You are very welcome!" the chef said with pride. "Here let me take those plates."

"But I need to wash them." Lucy said.

"Hmm? You know that is what the dishwasher is for?" the chef pointed out.

"Oh, well…"

"Just let me see those." The chef said "Thank you, would you like some dessert?"

"No thank you, but thank you for the offer." Lucy said walking back into the dining room. She kept walking heading straight for her room.

"Maybe I should have offered her some ice cream?" Sandy stated. "Oh well she could have asked." Mike felt bad.

"Sandy, I need to tell you something, I am not very proud of." Mike started.

"What Michael?" Sandy asked.

"I dry humped Lucy." Mike said full of shame.

"That bitch I am going to throw her out of my house personally" Sandy growled getting out of her chair.

"NO Sandy she was sleeping! She didn't know." Mike explained.

"What? Why? We are getting married in two days! This is why I didn't want her living with us!" Sandy yelled. "I don't mind helping out someone in need, but Michael you can't marry us both! You never got over her. You should have left her there!" Sandy yelled pulling a piece of paper and slamming on it on the table. "Yes she told me how in this! How you pressured her to leave! Michael, you still have feelings for her! You need to choose between us! I don't care if you choose her, but you need to choose. "  
"I chose you!" Mike yelled.

"Good go up there make sure you don't change your mind!" Sandy yelled getting in Mike's face.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Go up her and hurt her feelings if you need to! You need to make sure that you understand you chose me!" Sandy yelled "It's obvious she wants you to choose me!" Sandy's voice went from angry to concern. "Mike she wrote in this letter, she would leave and not be at our wedding. Michael, in this letter she told me she is terrified that you will make a mistake. Michael I don't want you to make a mistake, I want you marry the one you love. Do that for me!" Sandy said walking away. Mike buried his hands into his face.

"What the hell I am doing?"


	9. Secrets Get Out

Lucy was sitting looking out the window with her hands folded in her lap. Mike was in the driver seat. They were on their way to the doctor's office. Mike was still thinking about last night. Lucy hadn't spoken a word since dinner last night or, at least not to Mike. They finally arrived at the doctor's office. They went inside to wait. Mike was a little upset but, not surprised Lucy didn't have a driver's license. Mike couldn't start work until he got home. A nurse called them back and led them to a room telling Lucy to strip down and put on a gown. The nurse left the room to get the doctor. Mike was about to exit when Lucy grabbed his arm. He looked at her face. She looked scared. Mike sat the bench. Lucy took off her clothes and handed them to Mike, and he set them down next to him. He saw she was having trouble tying the gown, so he helped her. She sat on the examination table. The nurse came back in. She asked Lucy to follow her. Lucy looked at Mike. Mike got up and followed them out. First the nurse measured Lucy's height. She was 5' 3". Next she stepped on the scale. Mike was leaning up against the wall when he heard a gasp. He looked at the nurse covering her mouth then shaking her head as she wrote down her weight.

"Something wrong?" Mike asked.

"She weighs 93 pounds." The nurse said. Mike popped his ears by holding his nose and closing his mouth.

"How much did you say?" Mike asked again.

"Ninety… three… pounds." The nurse said. Mike couldn't believe his ears. Ninety-three! "A healthy weight would be around 115-120 pounds. Ok we should return to the room the doctor will be with you shortly." They returned to the room. They only had to wait two minutes for the doctor to show up. He greeted Mike. He introduced himself to Lucy. He gave her a basic checkup. She was still deaf in her left ear. The doctor checked her whole body. The doctor was about to finish a full checkup when he noticed something on her back.

"Lucy could you stand up and remove your gown for me?" the doctor asked. Lucy gave Mike a worried look but, she did as the doctor asked. The doctor invited Mike to come to look at her. He looked to some scars on her left side near the shoulders. "Mike could you hold her for a second?" The doctor asked grabbing a knife. Mike held Lucy in his arms. The doctor turned around and had a knife in his hand. "I want to see if those scars—" He was cut off a by scream. Lucy huddled into Mike burying her face in his shirt. "I am guessing she has a fear of knives?"

"I didn't know she did." Mike answered.

"So I was right. Those scars looked like they came from knife wounds." The doctor put the knife away. "Ok. I am finished you can get dressed now." He said leaving the room.

Mike was driving home. Lucy was in the passenger seat. "Ninety… three…pounds" echoed through his mind. He heard Lucy's stomach growl. They hadn't had breakfast yet. Mike drove to a Denny's. He helped Lucy out of the car and walked her to the front door. They got seated right away. They were looking at the menu.

"Mike?" Lucy finally said. Mike looked up from his menu. Her face turned red as she hid her face in her menu. The waiter walked up to take their drink order. Mike order orange juice for both.

"We are ready to order" Lucy said folding her menu. Mike gave her a confused look, but he just shrugged. He gave his order and so did Lucy. After the waiter left Lucy got up. "Sorry Sam is calling me!" she said. She walked outside. Mike could see her outside. He watched her walk back and forth. He leaned forward squinting he saw she was crying. The waiter came up with their food.

"Hey I will be right back." Mike said getting up. He walked outside.

"But… I can't… why?" Mike heard Lucy. Mike reached out and touched her shoulder. She turned around her face was wet with tears. Mike took her cellphone and hung up. He walked her back into Denny's. They sat down as Lucy was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Lucy what is wrong?" Mike asked.

"Sam knows now." Lucy said not being able to look at Mike.

"Knows what?"

"That I am living with you! He isn't happy at all. He said he's done giving me money and paying for my cellphone. I guess it doesn't matter he is the only person I talk to on it." Lucy said.

"Lucy, I need your help." Mike said. Lucy looked up at him. "I can't…" Mike was lost at words.

"Mike you can't marry two people." Lucy said. Lucy could something in Mike's eyes. Something that scared her, It was lust.

They returned home. Lucy ran up to her guest room leaving Mike with alone. He sighed and opened his laptop. Mike loaded up a program to begin his work. Lucy's clothes were in a pile on the bathroom floor. Lucy was looking at her naked body in the mirror. She didn't get it. What did Mike see in her? What did he see physically? Her curves were barely there. Her breast weren't as large as Sandy's. Maybe because Mike couldn't have her? She cupped her breasts in her hands. She felt like someone was behind rubbing up against her naked body holding her breasts. It didn't startle her but comforted her. The feeling went away as she remembered she was alone. She wanted someone to love her, to gently caress her body. She sat down and spread her legs with her knees bend. She was thinking back to all the times she rubbed her vagina for men's entertainment. She began to gently rub the surface of her vagina with her hand. She did it slowly. She didn't want to cum or have an orgasm. She just wanted to feel some pleasure. As she went on her hormones told her to go faster, to insert a finger or two. But she didn't. She remembered how Mike's tongue felt. She stopped rubbing. She looked at her vagina, which was starting to get wet. She felt guilty that she could go down stairs and make Mike hers. All she would have to do is hug him and tell him she loves him. Tell him she wants him. And just like that he would be hers. She felt like throwing up. She wanted someone to hurt her. To rape her. She deserved it she thought. She looked at her clothes. She got up and sat on the sink. She wanted to see her vagina in the mirror. She felt the urge to masturbate in front of the mirror, to cum on herself and the mirror image of herself. She raked her vagina with the tip of her claws. She hopped on the sink wiped up her disgusting juices and got dressed. She walked to the stairway. She could see a light on in Mike's den. She continued forward into Mike and Sandy's bedroom. She noticed a drawer on both sides. One drawer was open she opened it more. She slammed it shut. She had seen sex toy and handcuffs. She continued over to the closet. She opened the door slowly she saw lots of business suits for both Mike and Sandy. She kept going. She found lingerie of various kinds. She held some up to her body. She put them back. At least half either were crotchless or cupless. She found an odd looking machine. She notice something on top that looked like a penis. She figured it was other sex toy. She left the closet. She went into their bathroom. She saw more sex toys! She saw normal things but the sight of sex toys threw her off. There were lots of bottles. Lucy picked them up and looked at them one at a time. She saw normal things then she saw massage oil. She set it down. She left the bathroom. She looked at the bed post. She noticed there were marks, like gnawed. She almost screamed. Those were from the handcuffs. She never knew Mike and Sandy were so… She wanted out. Sandy can have Mike! Lucy didn't want to be treated like this. She was glad Mike didn't date her. She didn't want to end up being a…

"You done?" Lucy heard. She looked and saw Mike in the doorway. "Are you jealous or something?"

"What? NO! Mike, you should get your work down for your big day tomorrow!" She said. She walked past Mike back towards her room. She didn't feel safe. She started running. She closed the door behind her. She was breathing hard. She went into the bathroom. She unzipped her pants and pulled her panties down. She looked at her vagina in the mirror. She pulled them back up and zipped her pants. She was done.

Sandy had just gotten off work. She was exhausted. She loved modeling but it was hard. She was glad to see her Michael. She opened the front door. She was startled by Mike standing there.

"Is there something wrong?" Sandy asked.

"Lucy was in our bedroom earlier." Mike said emotionlessly.

"That nosey little bitch! Where is she now?"

"She is locked in her room." Mike said. Sandy walked past Mike and upstairs.

"You stay downstairs!" Sandy called over her shoulder.

"Oh by the way, she weighs 93 pounds!" Sandy stopped dead in her tracks. She knew models that were yelled at for being underweight and they weighed more. She opened the door. It wasn't locked. She saw the room was empty. She walked over to the bathroom. She could see Lucy since the door was cracked open. Lucy was just staring into the mirror.

"May I come in?" Sandy asked.

"It's your house." Lucy said. Sandy opened the door and walked up to Lucy.

"You went into our bedroom I hear?" Sandy asked in an angry tone.

"Yes"

"So you liked what you saw?" Sandy asked anger still in her tone.

"Not at all." Sandy was surprised by this respond.

"But you worked at a strip club?"

"Only job I could get that paid enough."

"You're still a virgin aren't you?"

"Yes"

"You don't want Mike to marry you, especially after what you saw?"

"He is all yours." Sandy was startled by how sure Lucy sounded.

"I should leave shouldn't I?" Lucy asked looking at Sandy. Sandy didn't anything, instead she hugged Lucy.

"If you don't feel safe, I can help you. You are a good person. "


	10. Sandy Get's Involved

Mike folded his laptop. Sandy and Lucy had been upstairs for hours. Mike placed his laptop on a table and sat up. He walked up the stairs. He was about to open the door when Sandy opened the door and closed it behind her. She gave Mike a smile then a kiss. Mike gave her an annoyed look.

"Ok. So we talked. And she wants to start her new life." Sandy said.

"So what job is she interested in?" Mike asked.

"I don't know."

"I see. But, she wants to live on her own then we will let her." Mike explained.

"How?"

"I will discuss it with you both during dinner." Mike explained.

"Your seemed stressed how about we go let off some steam in the bedroom?" Sandy said reaching into Mike's pants.

"Now is not the time." Mike said. Sandy gripped tighter.

"I don't care; I want some Michael Jr. time." Sandy said starting to give a hand job.

"Fine. If you can wait till we get into the bedroom."

"Last one there is on top!" Sandy giggled hurrying towards the bedroom. Mike chuckled and shook his head following her.

Not once, not twice, not three times, not four. Lucy was curled into a ball sitting on her bed. She was scared. She could hear Mike and Sandy having sex down the hall. She could hear their moans and screams, she could hear their bed shaking, and she could hear their laughing. Almost any girl would be driven crazy and horny. Lucy was not even close. Everything time she heard Sandy scream with pleasure Lucy shook. That could've been her. She didn't want that. She could barely hear, but she heard Mike asking Sandy if she wanted a threesome. Sandy said yes, but she also said she didn't think Lucy would want to. Sandy was dead on. Lucy didn't want Mike coming anywhere never her vagina or Sandy for that manner. Lucy wanted to sleep but she was afraid what would happen. She heard quiet then heard footsteps. Lucy closed she eyes and started shaking. She heard the door open.

"Lucy?" Lucy opened her eyes wide to see Sandy in a robe standing in the doorway. She had a concerned look on her face. "I told you I would make sure you were safe." Sandy walked up to Lucy. "Will you take off your shirt for me?" Lucy slowly started she pulled it back down when she heard the door close. "It's ok. I am just making sure Mike stays out." Lucy took off her shirt and handed it to Sandy. Sandy gave it a whiff and made a disgusted look. "How about we go shopping for clothes after dinner? " Lucy hesitated.

"Ok."

"Great! Don't worry. I won't pressure you to get anything you don't want. And don't worry, I will pay for everything!" Sandy said looking at Lucy's breasts. Lucy covered them quickly. "Lucy. I am not a lesbian or bisexual." Sandy grinned handing her Lucy shirt. Lucy put her shirt on then Sandy grabbed it preventing from covering her breasts "Lucy strip from the waist down." Lucy looked with terror, but she slowly obeyed whimpering quietly. Sandy took off her robe and pushed Lucy onto her back.

"Sandy, please don't'!" Lucy begged.

"Michael, come in here." Lucy was completely terrified. Mike opened the door he was in a robe as well. "Michael, be a dear and disrobe. Then I think Lucy could use some oral." Mike took off his robe and grabbed Lucy's legs making room for his head. Sandy started rubbing Lucy's nipples and sucking on them. Within moment's Lucy was swept away into pleasure. She wiggled and squirmed with pleasure as she moaned and screamed. Sandy felt Lucy shudder then stop. She turned around at looked at Mike. Her eyes got big. Mike's face was covered.

"Sandy, get off her before you suffocate her" Mike said wiping his face. Sandy got off and smiled at Mike.

"Well I think she enjoyed it." Sandy said satisfied.

"Yeah I could tell!" Mike frowned.

Lucy opened her eyes. Blinking she saw the ceiling. She felt cold. She could feel the blanket underneath her. She sat up. She was naked. She curled up into ball hugging her knees. She looked around the door was closed and her clothes were nowhere. She was terrified. She cautiously got up and went into the bathroom. She looked around. She didn't see her clothes a robe or any towels. She opened the closet empty. She exited the bathroom and went over to the guest closet. She saw one outfit that made her hair stand on end, but next to it was a hanger with a note on it. She grabbed the note and closed the closet. She read.

_Dear, Lucy _

_I am glad you enjoyed us. When you wake up we would like you to come down stairs. But there is a slight problem, for you. You have two choices. You can come down as you are or wearing the outfit next to this note. Or you can stay up stairs. I guess that is three choices. It's nothing against you; it is just well… we will explain it to you downstairs. _

_ Sincerely, Sandy_

Lucy stared at the note in disbelief. She let it fall to the ground. She looked at the closet. She turned around and sat on the bed, burying her face into her hands. She was not going to wear that outfit! But she wasn't go downstairs naked.

Sandy was standing at the base of the stairs. She was sure Lucy would be awake by now. Sandy walked up the stairs and turned to the guest bedroom. She was about to open the door when saw a piece of paper on the ground. It was a torn piece of her note. The piece was the part that said _stay up stairs_. She noticed a pile of shredded paper next to it. She picked up the pieces and she started forming them together, it was _the outfit._ Sandy guess Lucy choose to stay in her room and refused to wear that outfit. Sandy was disappointed. It was an outfit Lucy owned when she was a teenager. Mike had bought it from Sam a month after Lucy's mother passed away.

"Lucy?"

Silence

"Lucy?" Sandy opened the door. She saw Lucy sitting in the bed in a ball hugging her legs and burying her face into her knees.

"Sandy who the hell are these people? AND WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Mike yelled from down stairs. "I DO NOT WANT A SOUND OUT OF ANY OF YOU! SANDY!" Sandy saw Lucy look up at tears in her eyes. Sandy turned around and closed the door behind her. She ran door stairs. "SANDY!"

"Yes Michael?"

"Who the fuck are these people?"

"They came here to possibly give Lucy job." Sandy explained.

"Yes, Lucy she is quite—" a man was cut off by Mike ripping some pictures out of his hands.

"HOW DID YOU GET THESE? BETTER QUESTION WHERE?" Mike screamed.

"They were sent to us by email." The man explained. Mike turned around and looked up stairs. He was about to scream at Lucy, but his anger at Lucy died as fast as it came. Mike looked at the photos again. He looked up at the group of people and Sandy. He looked back at the photos. "Lucy wanted to get away from this" Mike thought to himself. Mike with the photos went upstairs. Mike opened the door to Lucy's room. He saw the same sight as Sandy. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to her. He placed and arm around her bringing her close.

"Lucy? Do you know about there?" Mike asked. Lucy looked up her eyes still wet with fresh tears. She buried her face back in the knees and continued crying. Mike set the photos on bed and wrapped his arms around Lucy. Mike got up and left leaving the door open as he left. Lucy looked up as he walked into his bedroom. She buried her face back into her knees. "Damn Sandy where fuck did you put them?" Mike yelled furious. He came back with a robe Lucy hadn't seen before. It was pink color the same as her bow. Mike placed it around Lucy. Mike helped Lucy off the bed and tied the robe on. Mike walked with Lucy downstairs. The group seemed excited. The man stepped forward, Mike looked up and glared.

"Get out of my house!" Mike growled. The man took a step back and led his group out of the house. Sandy stared in disbelief.


	11. The End and the Epilogue

Lucy was standing outside in the robe Mike gave her. She was watching Sandy pulling on Mike as he waved good bye. Sandy and Mike where going on a honeymoon for a week, leaving the mansion to Lucy. Of course the cook would be there and a butler. Lucy stood there watching as the limo drove down the driveway. Lucy watched until the limo was out of sight. She turned around and walked up the stairs and opened the front door. She closed it behind her sighing. It was going to be a whole week with her basically by herself. She was walking into the kitchen. She walked up the cupboard and opened it up grabbing a box of cereal. She almost dropped the box startled.

"Why don't I make you some pancakes?" the chef asked.

"No thanks" Lucy said holding her chest afraid her heart was going to pound out of her chest. "Can you hand me a bowl?" Lucy asked. The chef grabbed a bowl and handed it to Lucy. She walked past him to the sink.

"Lucy. The milk is the fridge."

"I know." Lucy said holding her bowl of cereal under the sink.

"Hold on!" the chef said standing behind Lucy with some milk "Can't I at least make you put milk in your cereal?!" Lucy shook her head and put tap water in her cereal. Lucy took her bowl and sat on a stool eating her cereal. She turned her head around to see the chef looking at her with a confused look. Lucy wasn't naked underneath the robe. She was wearing a bra and panties. But her clothes were being washed. They were giving the washer a challenge, so Lucy is going to wear a robe instead.

"Are you going to offer to make a lunch and dinner too?" Lucy asked.

"Yes that is what they pay me for."

"How about you go home? I can make myself food, so it's not fair to you to be here and do nothing, you could be with your family." Lucy said.

"If you say so. But I am leaving my number here encase you change your mind or want some cooking advice." The chef said writing down a telephone number. "Here" he said handing it to her. She took it and looked at it. Then at the chef who was packing his things to leave.

It was dinner time. Lucy had been up in the guest room all day. She had been writing in a spiral notebook. She didn't eat lunch. She decided to go eat dinner. She walked down stairs. She opened the fridge and pulled out some cheese and some ham. She set them on the counter. And she went to get some bread. She made herself sandwich and put everything away. "She ate her sandwich and then placed her plate in the sink and washed it along with her bowl and spoon from this morning." Lucy had turned off all the lights except the room she was in. She only went to three rooms, her bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen. She repeated the same routine: bowl of cereal with tap water, a ham and cheese sandwich for dinner, only dirty those same dishes she used on the first day and washing them in the sink. The rest of her time was spent either going to the bathroom, showering or sitting on her bed writing. She wasn't even aware the butler was there.

Sandy and Mike were giving each other a kiss on the lips as they walked towards their home. They had just gotten back from their week long honeymoon. The butler greeted them.

"Where is the chef?" Mike said looking into the vacant kitchen.

"Ms. Lucy sent him home." The butler replied. Mike and Sandy went into the kitchen and saw it was perfectly clean. They opened the cupboard to see only one box of cereal had been opened. They opened the fridge all the milk jugs were still unopened. They saw some cheese and ham was missing. They continued walking seeing some bread was missing as well. They saw the hand cleaned dishes in the sink. They continued walking through the house. Nothing had been touched. The TV and computer in Mike's den were both off when Mike turned them off before he left. They made their way upstairs slightly disturbed by what they had seen so far. As Mike opened the door to Lucy's bedroom they saw her sitting on the bed writing in that notebook. She didn't notice them standing and watching her. Mike took a step then noticed the bra and panties were lying on the foot of the bed.

"Lucy we are home." Mike said. Lucy looked up at them. She grabbed her bra and panties and ran into the bathroom. They both stood there confused. Lucy stepped out a few moments later.

"Sorry" Lucy said sheepishly.

"Were you 'naked' the whole time?" Mike asked. Sandy elbowed Mike.

"Yeah after the cook left." Lucy said ashamed. Mike walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, there is nothing to be sorry about. We aren't mad… I feel bad you feel you have to be dressed for us." Sandy glared and shook her head. "I mean if you rather not wear them, when you are in here of course you don't have to wear them." Lucy looked up at Mike. "If you want you can take them off." Lucy lifted each leg removing her panties and shortly after took off her bra. She was about to set the bra on the bed when she looked at Mike. Mike just gave her a gentle smile. Mike made a confused face. He heard Lucy's stomach growl. "Lucy can you open you robe for me?" Lucy looked at him scared. "You can put those back on if you want. I just want to look at your STOMACH" Mike yelled over his shoulder at Sandy. Sandy just rolled her eyes. Lucy opened the robe. Mike placed his hand on her stomach. Sandy walked up and stood next to looking at her stomach also. Mike looked up at her face. Lucy didn't like the look on his face. Mike grab each end of the robe then tied it shut. "Let's go have some dinner shall we?" Mike said taking Lucy's hand.

"I do not want her bare vagina and ass on my dining room chairs!" Sandy snapped.

"Fine she can sit on my coat." Mike snapped back.

Sandy sighed "Ok, I have no problem with that."

As they were sitting at the table eating dinner, Sandy and Mike were exchanging glances. They were concerned about paying Lucy's rent for an apartment while she was going to school and working, but seeing how she lived even when she has everything she could ever want. They were a bit hesitate.

"Lucy? You said you wanted to go to college?" Sandy asked. Lucy looked up at Sandy she had shame on her face.

"Yes" She said weakly.

"What do you want to become?" Sandy asked.

"I always wanted to be a teacher."

"What kind?"

"I want to be a kindergarten teacher… but who would let a former stripper teach their kids?" Lucy said with great sadness in her voice looking down at her food. Sandy looked at Mike. Mike started sweating.

"Michael" Sandy sat placing her hand on his. "We should tell her."

"Your kicking me out aren't, you?" Lucy asked not even looking up.

"Lucy, I would."

"Would what?" she looked up at Mike.

"You said, who would let you teach their kids. I would, if you went to school."

"Really? Lucy asked not sure to believe him or not.

"Yes Lucy we would. And Lucy… there is something you should know."

"What?"

"Lucy, Sandy and I are going to have a baby." Mike said wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Oh when?"

"Nine months from three days ago." Sandy said. "We would be honored if you were her teacher." Lucy just stared in disbelief. "How about tomorrow you and Michael look at colleges for you to go to?" Sandy explained. Lucy was about to speak.

"No Lucy, we aren't joking." Mike said. Lucy got up from her chair. Sandy and Mike exchanged confused glances. Only to be caught off guard as Lucy hugged them both. They all joined in for a group hug.

As time passed Mike did find a college that offered the education that Lucy needed and it wasn't too far from their home. Lucy stayed living with them. She was a huge help and a wonderful nanny to little Samantha. Mike took time off to help Lucy get her driver's license, after passing the driver's test on her first try Mike had to catch her as she burst into tears when Sandy and Mike bought her a car. Lucy brought it up from time to time when little Samantha wasn't around when she was moving out. Sandy and Mike always changed the subject. One day Lucy put her foot down and forced them to talk about it. They told her she was going to live with them permanently, well if that is what she wanted. She decided to stay. After seven years Lucy did return to a normal health and a healthy weight and eating habits. Sandy and Mike had three kids; all three grew up loving their aunt Lucy.


End file.
